Just To Talk
by FalseFacts
Summary: In light of the situation the guards assumed that she would be on the attack, instead she just sat there and listened to this "murderer" speak.


**Just to Talk: In light of the situation the guards assumed that she would be on the attack, instead she just sat there and listened to this "murderer" speak. **

**AN: I made Gracia a little OOC, or at least I think so. I apologize in advance. Also, I have been working through some major writer's block so I am personally very happy that I even managed to write this much. **

**As usual I own nothing, that sexy cow does**

* * *

><p>"<em>There is not a truth existing which I fear... or would wish unknown to the whole world." <em>

_-Thomas Jefferson_

* * *

><p>From the moment Gracia had entered the interrogation room, she could feel a crowd's anticipation growing behind her. Every guard on duty, who could manage to sneak off from their post was standing behind the one way mirror and staring a hole into her back. It was sickening and yet it could not be helped. They wanted to see a blood bath. All Gracia was looking for were some honest answers.<p>

It had shocked everyone present when Colonel Henry Douglas, the one in charge of the case, had allowed Gracia accesses to the woman who had already been branded as her husband's murderer. She would have to accept this opportunity and ignore the depravity that lingered behind her. She sat up straight and kept her eyes focused upon the door as her own anticipation began to grow.

The first time she heard the suspect's name being spoken, it had been a startling surprise from the radio. Roy had promised her many months ago, after the funeral, that when he found Maes' murderer that she would be the first to know. Because he had not called her, she decided that it was simply because he didn't know about it yet. She was planning to use this time to her advantage and learn the truth for herself.

'_2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross…'_

It was then that Gracia began to wonder what would she do if this 'Maria Ross' really was the one responsible for killing Maes; for her daughter crying, for both of their loneliness.

Perhaps then she would give these guards the violent showdown that they were aiming for. The door opened and Gracia braced herself as Maria Ross was led into the room.

It was evident that Maria was far more afraid of Gracia then Gracia was of her. She possessed such a sweet face and such delicate eyes, which were now down cast and full of uncertainty. Could she truly be the cold hearted killer who willingly destroyed an entire family?

A guard pulled out a chair for her, across from Gracia's scrutinizing stare. It was difficult for her to maneuver herself with both her wrists and ankles shackled. Despite the fact that Gracia had yet to decide whether or not she was the murderer, she still pitied her. The guard left and returned to the one way mirror with the others, all eager to get a glimpse at these two women shredding each other up.

"If you're here about the murder of Brigadier General Hughes, I've already told Colonel Douglas everything I know."

'_Does she not know who I am?'_

Maria Ross didn't know who Gracia was because, while she had seen more then her fair share of adorable Elicia pictures, Hughes had never shown her one of Gracia.

"I want you to tell me the truth about what happened that night."

She didn't like hiding from this woman and pretending that she had no direct involvement in the case but if she were to tell her who she really was, then she may never know the truth.

"Ma'am, I did tell him the truth but he didn't believe me."

"I'm not asking whether or not he believed what you said, I'm asking to hear the truth."

The guards outside the room whispered to one another as Maria Ross prepared to explain what she knew. There was no end to the amusement they were receiving from watching Ross, unknowingly speak to the wife of the man she was accused of murdering.

"I was at my parent's house. The reason why my gun had been fired was in defense of the Elric brothers in the 5th lab."

'_Everything has been in the defense of the Elrics.' _

"That's it."

"You're lying." She was convinced but he had to test her one final time.

"I'm not. Please listen to me. I know family can not be used as an alibi and I know that the 5th lab is officially, no longer operational but everything I've said is the truth. I would never have killed the Brigadier General. He had a wife and daughter and he loved them very much. I would never break a family up like that."

Gracia was struggling now to hold herself together. "I believe you."

Maria looked at her with a mix of surprise and relief.

"You've never killed anyone, have you?"

"No, Ma'am."

Gracia nodded softly, she had gotten the truth. This woman was innocent.

"When my husband came back from Ishval, after the war, he wasn't the same. I'd imagine that taking any human beings' life would have an effect on a person. I would hope that who ever it was that killed my husband would also be effected."

Maria's eyes widened slightly as Gracia began to leave the room. "Who are you?"  
>Gracia smiled gently "I'm Gracia Hughes and I know you were defiantly not the one who killed my husband. There is a friend of Maes who might be able to help you out; his name is Colonel Roy Mustang. I don't know how much he'll be able to do for you but I know he wouldn't want to see an innocent person die for something they didn't do."<p>

Gracia opened the door and left. The crowd of guards had since dispersed, displeased by the level headiness of Gracia.

Gracia had already been informed by the Elric brothers that there was a conspiracy going on in the military, the incarceration of Maria was only further proof of this. She could not allow her husband's death to have been in vain. She had to call Roy and alert him to the current situation.

She asked one of the guards to show her where the phones were and from there she placed a call to Mustang.

"Gracia?" Roy recognized her voice instantly and he could already tell that she was working hard and stiffing her tears as she spoke.

"I went to see her."  
>"See who?"<p>

"Maria Ross." Her voice was shaking slightly now

"I meant to tell you about her arrest before but I..." she then cut him off.

"Don't worry. She wasn't the one who killed him. I want you to find a way to help her, I know she didn't do it."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you."

When they hung up the tears finally came pouring down from her eyes. She'd have to take the long way home, so her eyes would be dry when Elicia saw her.

* * *

><p>At the same time at Central HQ, Mustang turned to his Lieutenant.<p>

"I want you to go find out everything you can about Maria Ross."

"Does that mean that you don't think she's innocent?"  
>"I'll believe it when I can find my own proof. Go now, quickly and quietly."<p>

"Yes, sir."


End file.
